


Quite Curious

by Bread_Bird



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Choking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Scratching, Sex Toys, Shibari, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bread_Bird/pseuds/Bread_Bird
Summary: Korekiyo admits to having done a few less than conventional things in bed. Rantaro is into it.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 65





	Quite Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Please do not use this as a guide or anything. I tried my best to research this to make it at least a little accurate, but once again, not something you should take advice from.

Rantaro had come to terms with the fact that Korekiyo would always be a bit of an enigma to him a while ago. He loved his partner, he loved him a lot, and they had lived in such close proximity to each other for a while now, but every once in a while, Korekiyo still found a way to shock him out of absolutely nowhere. In a way, that’s what kept their relationship interesting. He had no reason he would ever want to leave Korekiyo anyway, but each new thing he learned about Korekiyo or each new thing they tried together made him fall a little more in love with him. How lucky could one man be, picking the one human on earth that was the closest thing to an adventure and earning the right to spend the rest of their lives together?

He hadn’t expected tonight to be one of the nights that he learned something new about Korekiyo. It was just supposed to be a movie night, unwinding from their day out together with a bottle of wine from their most recent adventure. As per usual, the movie had fallen to background noise for their conversation, a heated debate about the nature of a specific object in a long abandoned society they had visited recently. It was good natured, not really an argument, but damn, was it entertaining; Rantaro didn’t even know what movie they had put on initially, they had selected one at random, but by no means was it holding his attention as well as Korekiyo was. His partner was tucked underneath his arm, half-empty glass in hand, and Rantaro’s other hand was occupied by a reusable water bottle with his own drink in it.

“Look, I just don’t think it could possibly-” Rantaro was cut off by a loud, exaggerated moan from the TV, and he scrambled for the remote, dropping his water bottle in the process. It was sealed, thank the gods, but it hit the floor as he paused the movie with a relieved sigh. “...Maybe it was a sex toy?”

“It was not a sex toy!” Korekiyo scoffed, but that quickly devolved into soft laughter as he nudged Rantaro in the side. “One of us should have checked the content of this film before we turned it on. Our neighbors must hate us by now.”

“They probably think one of us is cheating,” he reached down, picking up his water bottle and setting it on the coffee table in favor of tugging Korekiyo onto his lap. The anthropologist put up no fight, letting his legs fall to the side and pressing an approximation of a kiss to Rantaro’s cheek through his mask. 

“They may not. I had tea with Mrs. Watanabe next door about two weeks ago, and despite us living here for… several years now, she is still convinced that I am a woman.”

“Did you correct her?”

“I really see no reason to by this point,” Korekiyo shrugged, taking a sip of his wine. Another baffling thing about Korekiyo was how he always managed to get food and such through his mask without Rantaro being able to tell how, but that was a question he would likely never get an answer to. “Would you like to resume the movie, or are we turning it off in favor of continuing the conversation?”

“I like the background noise, it’s easier to focus with it playing. I’ll probably turn it down, though,” he looked over at the screen, taking a moment to process exactly what he was seeing. The woman on the screen was tied up as her partner had their way with her, and she looked damn near immobile. “Geez. Can you imagine someone doing that to you?”

“I don’t have to,” Korekiyo’s reply was completely nonchalant, and he looked up at Rantaro when his partner’s neck snapped over to look at him. “...Is there a problem?”

“No! No, of course not, I just… wasn’t expecting it, I think.” He turned down the TV substantially and turned the subtitles on. It was quieter now, but still running. “You’re saying you’ve done that?”

“Mhm. I have experimented with a great many things, Rantaro: wax, knives, rope, choking, sensory deprivation… I’m willing to try everything just about once. Twice if it seems like it went absurdly poor based on my research,” he replied coolly, snuggling closer to his partner. Rantaro went silent for a moment, readjusting himself around Kiyo. He wrapped his arms around his waist, putting his chin on his shoulder and staring straight forward at the TV, brow furrowed. It wasn’t often that Korekiyo talked about his past relationships. He didn’t know if he had any, other than the one with  _ her  _ and some hookups in order to better understand some cultural things in the past. The two of them weren’t unfamiliar with sex; they had a fairly decent sex life, especially when they managed to get home and relax after weeks of traveling, but they hadn’t really tried much outside of the ordinary. They’d switch back and forth, Rantaro would pull Korekiyo’s hair, and Korekiyo had a habit of biting whenever his mask was off, but Rantaro had considered that much to be kinky with his own experience. The movie played ahead of him, and he spoke again, biting at the inside of his cheek.

“Is that something you would wanna do with me?” he watched the ropes come off of the character on the screen, and Korekiyo let out a soft ‘hm.’

“For whose sake are you asking?”

“I mean, I’m perfectly happy with what we’ve got. I don’t want you to get bored of me or anything.”

“Bored of you?” Korekiyo turned to look at Rantaro, the adventurer having to shift so that they could properly see one another. They ended up nose to nose- well, nose to mask- as Korekiyo spoke. “Heavens, no, Rantaro, I’m not going to get bored of you. I adore the way you treat me in bed. I enjoyed some of those things, yes, but they’re not a necessity or anything.”

“Well, yeah, okay, love you too, Kiyo, but we can still do it if you want to. I wouldn’t mind trying it if it would make you happy. It does look kinda hot.”

“I cannot say I’m entirely opposed to the idea either…” he hummed, setting his glass aside. “I’ll get you some information on how to properly perform what I would like. Ropes and wax to start, perhaps?”

“Of course, I’ll read whatever you give me and look up some stuff on it myself. Are you, uh… going to be on bottom for this?”

“I assumed so?” Korekiyo raised an eyebrow. “Would you prefer the other way around?”

Rantaro went silent for a moment, breaking eye contact with Korekiyo and looking straight up at the ceiling. On one hand, he was slightly put off by the idea of all of this, but on the other, he wanted to know what he was putting his partner through… “Can we do this on me the first time? I learn better by experience anyway, and I wanna know what I’m doing to you.”

“Ah.” Korekiyo’s eyes were a bit wide when Rantaro looked back down at him, and he felt Korekiyo’s hands fold in his lap. “That’s incredibly considerate of you, darling, and I certainly don’t mind. I think it can be enjoyable. What in particular would you like to test out?”

“Let’s go with ropes and wax, and…. Could you choke me a little bit? I’ve always kind of wanted to see what it was like.”

Korekiyo’s eyes narrowed, and he chuckled softly. It wasn’t malicious, not by a long shot, but the best word Rantaro could find to describe it was ‘hungry.’ He felt anticipation course through his veins as Korekiyo spoke, measured and soft. “That can be arranged.”

“Not tonight, right?”

“No, not tonight. We’ve both had a bit of alcohol, plus I’m afraid I don’t have the proper materials to do so on hand,” Korekiyo turned back to the TV, letting his full weight rest against Rantaro. “I promise you, though, whenever the moment is proper, I will ravish you, my darling.”

Rantaro couldn’t even bring himself to be intimidated by his words, laughing and burying his face into Korekiyo’s neck. “Oh my gods, you’re so dramatic. I love you so much.”

“And I you, but hush,” Korekiyo’s voice was suddenly a lot quieter, more flustered, and Rantaro laughed again. The movie would soon end up forgotten, the two returning to conversation of everything and nothing as they held one another, Rantaro’s lips always mere millimeters from Korekiyo’s skin and pressing lazy, buzzed kisses to it whenever he wasn’t speaking. The night ended with the two of them asleep on the couch, crammed next to each other and locked in a tight embrace, Rantaro falling asleep to the sound of Korekiyo’s heartbeat and a fuzzy excitement for what was to come. 

Korekiyo didn’t mention anything about the plan the next day (outside of asking Rantaro for a rope color), but the day after that, Rantaro woke up to find that Korekiyo wasn’t beside him. He groaned softly, rolling over and rubbing his eyes, trying to adjust to the light spilling in through their bedroom window. He reached over and grabbed his phone, noting that it was almost noon and opening a text from Korekiyo.

‘Good morning,’ the first one read. ‘There is an annotated document of the plans on our shared desktop. I will be back later with the week’s groceries and any materials we may need, and you may tell me when you engage in this.’ 

Rantaro was halfway through typing out a response when he heard the front door open. He paused, checking the time the text was sent only to see that it had been about three hours. He knew Korekiyo well enough to safely say that his partner must have been up much longer than that, but he clearly wasn’t bothered enough by Rantaro’s sleeping in to do anything about it. He got up out of bed, leaning in their doorway as he watched Korekiyo walk a few reusable bags to their coffee table. “Do you want help?”

“Hm?” Korekiyo stopped, looking over at him. “Good morning, and no, but thank you. This is everything. All of the food is already in the kitchen and put away.”

“Which makes those the sex toys, right?”

“If we’re putting it bluntly, yes. Technically, though, only one of the objects is a sex toy.” 

“Wait, you actually got one? Hold on-” he rushed over, going to grab one of the bags, but Korekiyo gently pulled it away from him.

“This may be more intimidating than it needs to be if you do not understand what each piece is used for. Judging by the fact that you’re still in your boxers and my sweater, you haven’t been up for very long, yes?”

“You’d be correct. Do you want me to go look the document over and come back?” Rantaro was already stepping back from the table as Korekiyo nodded.

“Please, and it would be preferable if you got dressed as well.”

“Done. Be back in like… How long is the document?”

Korekiyo chuckled softly, watching Rantaro back up into their room. “About sixteen pages.”

“Jesus,” his eyes went wide, and he shut the door. “Like, an hour and a half, then!” He heard Korekiyo shuffling around outside once the door was closed, likely pulling out the various items, and he started over to their closet. Might as well start with getting dressed.

He ended up going with a graphic t-shirt from one of their first adventures together, the print on it faded and the edge of the shirt slightly frayed, as well as a pair of jeans. His hair took a minute to get into place, but it wasn’t like Korekiyo hadn’t seen him a bit messy before, so he eventually dropped it in order to get all of his jewelry on. Next was the document. It was plainly marked on the desktop, and as Korekiyo said, the document was about sixteen pages long and entitled ‘BDSM Information’ followed by the date. The content of the document had no personalization to it, it was solely informative, but in the margins, Korekiyo had left some of his own notes. He explicitly described which portions of each type of play they would be doing, as well as what he had previously liked and disliked about each for future reference. It didn’t sound nearly as strange or scary as Korekiyo detailed exactly how he liked to be tied up, and Rantaro’s mind started drifting ever so slightly, thinking about just how gorgeous he would look underneath him… 

He snapped out of it a few seconds later, realizing that he was unconsciously biting his lip and continuing to read the document in its entirety. Once he was done, he got up out of the chair and walked back out into the living room, where Korekiyo had settled down on the couch with all sorts of paraphernalia sitting out in front of him on the coffee table. “Do you think you have an adequate understanding of the proceedings?”

“Yep, and I think you should know that you’re gonna look sexy tied up for me,” Rantaro replied, sitting down on the floor across from Korekiyo. His partner blushed, and Rantaro could tell that he was frowning behind his mask. “You ready to go over all of this?”

“I am, yes, but know that there’s technical beauty in the process of bondage, there’s steps, and we have to both have an understanding of the basics before we can do anything remotely considered ‘sexy.’”

“I’ve got the basics, and you can make anything sexy. Go ahead and show me what you’ve got, babes, you’ve got me excited,” Rantaro leaned forward onto the table, resting his chin on his folded arms and staring up at Korekiyo with a slight smirk. Korekiyo seemed to have gotten a hold of himself after the previous comment, and he just raised an eyebrow, earning a soft chuckle from Rantaro. “Well?”

“...I have everything separated into various sections as to what it pertains to. I purchased materials for aftercare as well, because a lack of it can lead to some rather unfortunate ropeburn,” Korekiyo pulled over a few bundles of rope, some red, some green, and some gold, as well as a bottle of lotion and what looked to be a bag of sturdy metal rings. “As you know, I personally take an interest in rope in an artistic form, however, bondage itself interests me, and the rings are for ease in tying.”

“Got it. I picked out the gold and the red, I know why I did those, why green?”

“Hm?” he glanced down at his rope selection, grinned, then looked back up at Rantaro. “It looks quite good on both of us. I take it the red was for passion or love, but why gold, if I may ask?”

“It matches your eyes. Candles now?”

Korekiyo chuckled softly, pushing the rope aside and grabbing the second pile. The candles were plain white. “Soy candles, plain, unscented. I got an electric warmer for them so we don’t have to… well, play with fire. Baby oil for easier cleanup, aloe vera to soothe any marks.”

“On top of the lotion?”

“Yes, Rantaro, they’re entirely different things. We’ll have the additional protections mentioned in the document, but frankly, this is more dangerous than you being tied up. I promise you’ll be safe.”

“Of course I trust you, Kiyo. Anything else I should know about?” He let his cheek rest on his elbow. Korekiyo seemed to consider something for a second before reaching into the bag at his side. He pulled out something long, oblong, and black, setting it on the table. It was about five inches in length, and when Korekiyo hit something on the base, it started vibrating. Rantaro blinked, staring at it for a moment before reaching over and picking it up. “Woah.”

“It’s not particularly special, I just thought it may be interesting in the future.”

“I wouldn’t mind using it with all of this,” Rantaro spun it between his hands, turning it off and on a few times. 

“Rantaro, darling, you’re telling me that you want me to tie you down, drip wax on you, and use a vibrator on you all at the same time?”

“And choke me somewhere in there, yeah, why?” he looked up, and Korekiyo almost seemed shocked. “...What?”

“You seemed so unsure of this the other day. Is there a particular reason for your sudden eagerness?”

“Oh, sure,” he shrugged, setting the vibrator back down on the table. “I mean, I trust you completely and it seems fun from what I’ve seen. We have a safeword in place, and you’ll stop if I want you to.”

“I suppose that’s fair,” he hummed softly, although he didn’t look any less shocked. “However… with that combination of items, do I have your permission to engage in a bit of teasing?”

Rantaro chuckled softly. “I’m like, half sure your definition of ‘a bit of teasing’ is my ‘mild torture’, but as long as I get off when it’s all said and done, I don’t care if you bite, scratch, tease, or do whatever we’ve already discussed. Not like I can help you out there anyway, so you might as well have your fun.”

“Wonderful,” his partner smiled behind his mask, and Rantaro smiled right back, grabbing the ropes and whatever else he could fit in his hands. “What are you doing?”

“You got me all excited for this. I’m kinda in the mood to start now if you want to,” Rantaro stood up, stepping back towards their room, and Korekiyo hurriedly gathered up the remainder of their materials and followed after him.

Once in their bedroom, Korekiyo tossed the items in his hands right onto the bed, and Rantaro immediately found himself shoved up against the wall, Korekiyo’s hands gripping the fabric of his shirt as he kissed him much rougher than usual. Rantaro didn’t even see his mask come off beforehand, but he could feel it pulled down past Korekiyo’s chin as he brought his hands up. There was still love behind it, but something about this was different. Not unwelcome- exhilarating, hot, even- but different nonetheless.

Rantaro pulled away after a second, letting his head hit the wall as he panted. “Jesus, and I thought I was the insatiable one. Ropes aren’t even on yet.”

“Value your freedom while you can, Amami, you’ll be begging for it shortly,” Korekiyo replied breathlessly, then dove right back in. They didn’t break apart fully for a good, long while, and Rantaro was getting lightheaded from all the fervor. He vaguely registered Korekiyo pulling away and practically ripping Rantaro’s shirt off of him between kisses, only to go back in with soft lips and harsh nips at his bottom lip as he maneuvered Rantaro onto the bed. His back hit the mattress, and Korekiyo climbed on top of him, pinning his shoulders down to the bed. The anthropologist’s knee landed between Rantaro’s legs, and he let them fall right apart, completely allowing Korekiyo to take control and just enjoying the ride. He must have looked like some kind of idiot whenever Korekiyo pulled away, because his partner let out a soft chuckle, biting his lip. “My, my…” Rantaro hummed dazedly, meeting his gaze. Korekiyo looked positively carnivorous above him, eyes narrowed, pale cheeks ever so slightly red. He climbed off of him, heading over to the ropes that Rantaro must have dropped amidst being violently made out with against his bedroom wall. “Why don’t you strip for me? It’ll make my job significantly easier.”

“Yes, sir,” Rantaro chuckled breathlessly, earning a glare from Korekiyo as he started to unwind the red rope in his hands. 

“Watch it,” his tone was slightly intimidating, likely a good natured warning against the honorific, but all it served to do was send a shiver down Rantaro’s spine as he slid his pants and boxers off, tossing them carelessly to the floor. Korekiyo had started tying a length of red rope to the end of each bedpost, trailing them to the middle. The two on the top, however, he tied to one of the metal rings, then trailed a third length of rope down the middle. Rantaro sat and watched, enamored at how quickly he managed to make and test the various knots. Korekiyo glanced over at him once he was done, grabbing the green rope next. “On your knees, sitting up straight.”

Rantaro quickly obliged, and Korekiyo climbed onto the bed across from him, gently running his fingers along Rantaro’s collarbone before starting to wind the ropes around him. He would occasionally brush his gloved fingers along Rantaro’s skin as he tied, and he ended up making quick work of the ropes before pulling back to admire his handiwork. He tugged at them lightly, and Rantaro was helpless to do anything but follow. “Good enough?”

“Mmm… they’re satisfactory. They’re not too tight?” Korekiyo grabbed at the junction where the ropes met high on his chest and pulled hard, and a bit of the air was knocked right out of Rantaro’s lungs. 

“Gods, no. Perfect.”

“Perfect,” Korekiyo smirked, then pulled his mask back up. “Lie down on your back and put your hands above your head. Spread your legs as well, and try not to move too terribly much for me, alright?”

Rantaro nodded, laying down exactly as Korekiyo described. Once in that position, Korekiyo started to strap him down to the bed with the red ropes from earlier. His feet were kept apart, and Rantaro found them mostly unable to move other than a very slight bend to the knees. Korekiyo crossed his wrists and tied them like that, and he immediately tested those, too. 

“Do you not trust my skill?” Korekiyo teased, tilting his head to the side. “They do look a bit loose..”

“They’re tight enough. As much as I wanna touch you, I don’t think I can break out of these.”

“You likely should have thought about touching me before I tied you down,” he took one more shameless look over Rantaro’s body before getting up and out of sight, the weight of the bed shifting shifting to accommodate Rantaro exclusively now. He turned his head, looking over to see Korekiyo setting up the electric warmer and setting one of the candles on it. “Now, Rantaro, a little quiz for you. How long is it recommended for the wax to melt before it is used?”

“Uh… thirty minutes, right?”

“Exactly correct. I expected no less from you, my love,” once the warmer was set up, Korekiyo walked back to Rantaro’s side, running his fingers through his hair. “However, that gives me half an hour to tease and prod before that portion of the night commences, yes?”

“Oh, fuck, that’s why you tied me up first,” Rantaro groaned, attempting to sound annoyed amidst the electrifying anticipation he truly felt. Korekiyo must have seen right through him; the anthropologist’s eyes glimmered, and his hand slowly, carefully trailed down to Rantaro’s neck. 

“Tell me, if I were to begin choking you right now, where would I put pressure, and why?” How Korekiyo spoke when he was on top wasn’t really dirty talk; it was questions, it was poetry, it was words, but it wasn’t dirty talk. However, something about the tone of voice that he got and the knowledge that it was all for him got to Rantaro, and it got to him bad. He shuddered, managing to hold eye contact with Korekiyo.

“Blood vessels on the side of the neck so the windpipe doesn’t-” at that moment, Korekiyo started squeezing Rantaro’s throat, and Rantaro paused for a moment, taking a moment to regain his bearings as his head started to go a little fuzzier. “-doesn’t get crushed in the process.”

“Good, right again,” Korekiyo purred, releasing his grip on Rantaro’s neck. “More specifically, the carotid artery, but you got the general picture. It also allows you the ability to speak,” just as Rantaro was regaining the ability to focus on anything other than Korekiyo’s words, Korekiyo started squeezing again, “which allows you to say your safeword if need be. On a normal occasion, I would have you squeeze my wrist and release you whenever your grip began loosening, but it appears you’re a bit tied up at the moment, no?” Pleased at his own joke, Korekiyo let out an honest to gods delighted  _ giggle,  _ and Rantaro was seconds from going unconscious from that alone whenever Korekiyo let go again, leaving Rantaro lightheaded and panting. 

“You did  _ not  _ just make a pun right now, holy shit,” Rantaro tried to focus on his breathing, but the devious look on Korekiyo’s face was just so, so distracting. 

“Regardless of if I did or not, it seems the choking had the desired effect,” he replied, reaching down with his free hand to run his fingers, painfully slow, over Rantaro’s half-hard cock. Rantaro tried to buck his hips up against his touch, only to find that his restraints didn’t really allow for that. Once Korekiyo noticed, he pulled his hand away again, receiving a frustrated sigh from Rantaro. “Don’t sound so sullen. You’ll get what you deserve shortly. Now,” he climbed on top of Rantaro, straddling his hips so that he was irritatingly close to, but not touching, Rantaro’s dick. It was at that moment that Rantaro realized that his lover was still fully clothed, but he couldn’t come up with an opinion on that the second Korekiyo’s hand landed on his throat again. “For future reference, I would like to know exactly how you would like this to develop.”

Rantaro felt Korekiyo start to squeeze again, and, dazedly, he responded. “You’re so, so hot. I wanna fuck you so bad. Uh… fuck, I-” He laughed, sort of breathless and dumb, and Korekiyo let go of him for a second.

“I meant the choking,” his grip returned once again.

“I know. Doesn’t mean you’re any less hot. Y’know what would be real sexy, though? Shove your cock down my throat and cut off my air supply through my nose, let’s see what that does.” Immediately when he finished speaking, Korekiyo let go of him, withdrawing his hand entirely. Rantaro’s vision was swimming, but he wouldn’t trade that feeling for the world.

“It seems that you get a bit more profane whenever you’re like this.” He didn’t sound displeased or disgusted or anything; shocked may be a good word for it, but regardless, it was dangerously close to the same tone he got when he studied anthropology. “I’ll keep that in mind. Now… I believe there was mention of biting and scratching earlier, yes?”

“Do it. I wanna be able to see it tomorrow.” 

“How curious,” Korekiyo murmured, dropping down abruptly and putting an arm on either side of Rantaro’s chest. His teeth were on Rantaro’s neck in an instant, hot breath taking the place of where Korekiyo’s cold hands once sat. A kiss was pressed to the bite mark, and he spoke once again. “And here I thought this would be a startling experience for you. Quite curious indeed,” another bite, this time harder and on the other side of his neck, eliciting a gasp from Rantaro. “I would love to take that beautiful mind apart, see the most intimate aspects of your psyche…”

“You’re- fuck- one to talk,” Rantaro replied through gritted teeth. Korekiyo’s mouth was wicked, and he felt Korekiyo’s nails rake down his sides. The feeling was damn near intoxicating, something he had only ever experienced with him, so unique, and the effect was just about Pavlovian by this point. It was a gut feeling for what was to come, and he unconsciously yanked at his bonds at a particularly hard bite to his collarbone. Korekiyo sat back up immediately, his mask and gloves both gone. 

“It appears I’ve adequately riled you up… I may just leave you here,” he hummed softly, running his fingers along one of the scratches he had left previously, “completely bound and helpless, almost entirely untouched.” His nails suddenly caught skin again, and he dragged them roughly across his stomach. “Or I could give you a bit of attention. Which do you prefer?”

“Touch me, please, c’mon,” Rantaro’s voice was close to a breathless whine, the best he could muster to urge Korekiyo on. The anthropologist smirked, reaching behind him and stroking Rantaro’s cock with the most infuriatingly light touch that the adventurer had ever felt in his life. 

“I never said I would be the one touching you. In fact,” he let go, getting off of Rantaro entirely, “I won’t be. Not much.” Rantaro was about to protest, but he watched Korekiyo walk over to the dresser, picking up the vibrator and returning to the bed with it. “Any objections?”

“Several, but none that matter. Do it.” Korekiyo chuckled at the response, the vibrator buzzing to live in his hand.

“Perfect,” he purred, and with that, he shifted to Rantaro’s side and started lazily running it over his body. The tip was tapered in regards to the rest of it, a rounded point, and the light pressure mixed with the absolute minimal contact got to him quickly. No spot on his front was left untouched, and whenever he arched up to meet it when it was a fraction of an inch from his cock, the bed creaked under him and Korekiyo pulled it away again. He had hardly been touched, but he was achingly hard, and every breath was a fresh profanity on his lips. 

“Shit, Kiyo, please, give it to me, gods- gods  _ fucking  _ damnit, Korekiyo, just move down a little bit-” 

“Making use of full names, are we?” Korekiyo’s smirk was so smug, so devious, so fucking infuriating and delicious all at once, and Rantaro would be living for it if he wasn’t so worked up. “Maybe I should just….” he started to pull the vibrator away, and Rantaro went completely limp on the bed again, letting out an agitated sigh.

“You’re teasing me, I can’t think straight, please, sweetheart, I’m so goddamn horny right now, I need it,” Rantaro couldn’t remember the last time his tone sounded quite this broken, this desperate. However, it seemed to have its desired effect, and Korekiyo’s smile simply widened. He turned the vibrator up higher, the buzzing only getting louder as he pulled out his phone with his other hand. 

“How about a test of endurance?”

“Are you going to touch me?”

“In a way, yes,” Korekiyo lowered the vibrator, lining it up with the length of Rantaro’s cock. “I’ll be holding this here for as long as you can stand with this hand, and I’ll be choking you intermittently while I do so. Let me know if you’re close, you need a break, or you’re going to fall unconscious, and remember that you asked me to give this to you.”

“Perfect. Hit me.” Korekiyo hit a button on his phone, setting it aside, and with that, one hand went to rest on Rantaro’s neck once again. Fingers started to curl, applying a bit of pressure, and Rantaro prepared to sink right into it when the vibrator pressed against him. His eyes went wide, and he let out a gasp, Korekiyo’s hand holding it there. “Oh, son of a bitch-”

“What happened to sweetheart?” Korekiyo asked with a mock pout, lightly easing up on his throat and giving him a second to breathe properly, to revel in the lightheadedness, before going right back in. He couldn’t tell if he was wide awake or on the verge of passing out. He didn’t exactly know what he meant earlier when he said ‘mild torture’, but now, he had rationalized, this must be it; incapable of moving, unable to reach out and touch his partner or get him to give him anything else, so, so close if he could just get a little more friction… he managed to get out the ‘I’m gonna-’ between gasps and curses, but Korekiyo seemed to get the message, and he pulled away immediately. The world came rushing back; he didn’t know how long they had been like that for, but Korekiyo switched off the vibrator and picked up his phone immediately after. He rubbed the marks on Rantaro’s neck with his other hand, the adventurer desperately trying to regain any composure. “It seems I may have given the wax five minutes more than I needed. My apologies for extending the teasing past what was strictly necessary. Can you forgive me?”

“Christ, I-  _ fuck,”  _ Rantaro managed to splutter out, and Korekiyo chuckled softly as he got up once again. He got the candle, turning the warmer off and carefully carrying it back to Rantaro’s side. He set it on the nightstand, grabbing the oil, pouring some onto his hand, and carefully rubbing it along the parts of Rantaro’s chest and stomach that weren’t covered by the rope.

“I promise I’ll find a way to reward you for such good behavior, my darling, but for now, this requires a sort of intimacy, don’t you think?” his fingers gently slid under the ropes, barely managing to fit, before he set the oil aside and grabbed the candle again.

“Like I know,” his head fell back against the mattress, and he kept his eyes focused on Korekiyo’s hands. They were perfectly still, and his grip around the candle looked firm, safe. He wouldn’t drop it, at least.

“And that’s alright. Are you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Korekiyo nodded, and with that, he held the wax up high above Rantaro’s body, slowly tilting it. “I’ll be gentle.” When the wax hit Rantaro’s skin, it was still hot. It was melted wax, he had no idea what he had been expecting otherwise, but the initial touch of something that hot to his skin made him jolt. He didn’t really move anywhere, and the wax stopped almost immediately after, Korekiyo letting the drops dry before gently rubbing the area around them. “Still alright? You can stop at any time, I won’t be upset.”

“No, it’s not bad. Just a little hotter than I expected. Keep going.” With that, Korekiyo simply nodded and started pouring again. He mostly stuck to Rantaro’s stomach, the part that was most exposed by the ropes, and it started with a few drops here and there before evolving slowly into longer trails. He frequently gave him breaks, a few seconds between each pour, but the burn was starting to become pleasurable. The rhythm was nice and predictable, good for something like this, and the concentration on Korekiyo’s face was beautiful. As Korekiyo started a particularly long trail of wax, one that Rantaro would later recognize as a heart, he let out a moan, taking delight in watching his partner’s pale face go red. It’s not like the sound wasn’t genuine, this was all getting to be incredibly and oddly erotic to Rantaro, but he may have exaggerated just a bit for Korekiyo. The adventurer would occasionally murmur something under his breath, and Korekiyo would reply as he ran his fingers over the wax, soothing the warmth and the sensation with hardly a touch. 

It took a good, long while for the wax to run out. Rantaro was trying his best not to squirm, not out of discomfort, but out of the sheer tension and release of the whole situation. It was over, he understood that, but for some reason, he couldn’t help but want more. More of what, he didn’t care, but he wanted it. Korekiyo set the empty jar aside, leaned down, smoothed Rantaro’s hair back, and kissed him on the forehead, which had to be the most gentle, innocent display the anthropologist had given him all night, and he melted under the touch, the tension draining out of Rantaro’s body. “You behaved so well for me, my dear, I think it may be best if I treat you now, agreed?”

“Could we get hotter wax next time?” Rantaro’s eyes were half open, but he could see Korekiyo raise an eyebrow as he pulled back and picked up the lube from their nightstand. 

“Next time? You want there to be a next time?”

“Please. So, so fuckin’ bad.”

Korekiyo chuckled softly, moving to sit between Rantaro’s legs. He finally started stripping his clothes off, and Rantaro had to crane his neck up to watch. “I suppose that can be arranged. Now, I was planning on performing oral sex or something similar to bring you to completion, however, since you were so perfect for me during all of this, I was thinking I could do something else for you instead.”

“Go on,” Rantaro’s neck was starting to hurt from the angle he was at, but it was worth it to watch Korekiyo as he started working himself open at the end of the bed. He was sitting on his knees, legs spread as he reached behind himself, slowly but surely working up to three fingers. His other hand stroked his cock, and he didn’t break eye contact with Rantaro once. He was fairly quiet, however, save for the occasional pant or soft moan of Rantaro’s name that he knew drove the adventurer up the wall. Once he was done, he pulled his fingers out, gently wiping them on Rantaro’s thigh. 

“I’m going to warn you in advance,” he lubed up Rantaro’s dick, carefully climbing on top of him, “I’m not sure how long I’ll be able to last.”

“That makes two of us. Christ, you’re so pretty, wish I could touch you,” Rantaro shifted ever so slightly in his bonds, and Korekiyo flushed red above him, brushing the compliment off in favor of lining himself up with Rantaro’s cock and slowly, slowly sinking down. Rantaro groaned softly, and Korekiyo’s eyes fluttered shut, planting his hands on Rantaro’s hips in order to keep himself grounded. Rantaro’s restricted motion was finding to be a bit more frustrating than it was initially; his partner just felt so tight around him, he looked so beautiful, and he wanted to tear him apart.

His silent desires were answered. Korekiyo bottomed out completely, then rocked his hips experimentally a few times, biting his lip. He laid down on top of Rantaro, one hand coming to rest on his shoulder as he kissed him, slowly, passionately, and Rantaro felt the restraints on his wrists come loose and fall away. It didn’t hit him for a moment, not really, rolling his wrists out and trying to regain full feeling in them as he continued to kiss Korekiyo. He did realize what was going on, though, when Korekiyo sat back up, staring down at his partner with a red face and his lips slightly parted. There was a pause before Rantaro shot up, grabbing Korekiyo by the hips and ramming into him hard. Korekiyo let out a choked, but not displeased, sound, his hands immediately flying to Rantaro’s back and digging his nails into the first skin they hit. Rantaro was sure he would end up with more than a few scratches when this was all said and done, but at the moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He kept the same initial intensity, and, upon hearing Korekiyo whine out his name, he let out a growl he didn’t even know he could manage and captured his lips in a heated kiss, a flurry of teeth and tongues from the both of them as Rantaro continued to fuck him. Korekiyo was doing his absolute best to keep rhythm with him, but it wasn’t working out for him very well. Rantaro was trying so, so hard not to break early, forcing himself to focus on every possible distraction Korekiyo was giving him whenever he felt Korekiyo clench around him and finish between them, raking his nails down Rantaro’s back in the process. It wasn’t like he needed to anymore, but after that, he couldn’t hold out, and his vision went entirely white.

He didn’t know how long he was out for. He didn’t really go unconscious, but the next few minutes were incredibly hazy for him. That had to have been one of the most mind blowing orgasms he had ever had, and when he came to again, Korekiyo was on his feet again, humming softly. Rantaro had been wiped off, the wax having been gently peeled away and left slightly irritated red marks in their wake. The oil was gone as well, and he didn’t feel nearly as sticky. His feet and torso had been untied, and Korekiyo was rewrapping those ropes by the dresser, still entirely nude. Rantaro rolled over onto his side with no small effort, rubbing his sore wrists. “How are you not exhausted right now?”

“Trust me, I’ll likely have a limp for days after this. I was not expecting such ferocity, although it was not unwelcome. I’ll be over to lay down shortly.” He finished with the ropes, setting them aside and making sure the candles were all properly put away, as well as the warmer, before returning to Rantaro’s side. He gently pushed him onto his back, propping him up on a pile of pillows from their living room. Rantaro begrudgingly complied, leaning against them.

“C’mon, just relax with me, alright?” He watched Korekiyo grab the lotion and the aloe vera respectively, setting them aside, and Korekiyo then held Rantaro’s water bottle to his lips. Rantaro took a sip of the water despite himself, the cold feeling wonderful going down his sore throat.

“I have to make sure you’re properly cared for first. I included an entire section on the importance of aftercare, and you should therefore know why I’m doing this.” Korekiyo uncapped the aloe vera and started putting it over the marks the wax had left, and Rantaro huffed softly.

“Yeah, I know. You freakin’ spoil me. The dominant one needs aftercare too, though, right?” Korekiyo paused what he was doing, sighing and pressing a kiss to Rantaro’s cheek.

“I’m uninjured. All I need from you is the reassurance that you’re alright.” Korekiyo reached for Rantaro’s free arm, having replaced the aloe with lotion, but Rantaro pulled it out of his reach. Korekiyo could easily grab it, it would take hardly any movement on the anthropologist’s part, but he didn’t, pausing.

“I’ll let you take care of me if you let me take care of you, okay?” Rantaro’s tone was firm, but not mean. He really didn’t want to upset Korekiyo, but he didn’t really like the idea of being the only one to be spoiled like this. Korekiyo frowned, but nodded, and Rantaro held out his wrist to him. “Awesome.”

“I don’t know what you plan on doing for me. You’re the one with wax burns and rope marks.”

“Don’t forget the bites and the scratches. You may not be hurt, but you’re still tired, right? It’ll make me feel better if I can do stuff for you.”

“Fine, I suppose,” he sighed, finishing up with Rantaro’s wrists and starting on the marks on his ankles. “I do need to tend to those, though. I should likely disinfect them.”

Rantaro chuckled softly. “Tie me up, tease me, and then you pull out the peroxide? I see how it is.”

“It’s for cleaning, don’t make such a fuss about it,” Korekiyo huffed, getting up and heading to their bathroom. He was right about the limp, and Rantaro couldn’t help but grin as he watched him walk off. He came back with the peroxide, cotton balls, and bandages of various sizes, sitting down beside Rantaro again. Gently, Rantaro grabbed his arm and pulled him onto his lap, which Korekiyo complied to without hesitation. They fell into the normal routine for any bad bite marks Korekiyo left; disinfect, bandage, and a kiss on the now covered wound. The burn of the peroxide didn’t really bother him by this point, but Rantaro sure acted like it did. Between a few of them, Rantaro would stop Korekiyo to get a kiss on the lips, but the anthropologist didn’t seem to mind. Once all the scratches and bites were properly cleaned and covered, Korekiyo set the materials aside to stand up, but Rantaro held him to his lap by the hips.

“My turn?”

“Yes, I suppose so,” Korekiyo sighed in resignation, relaxing a bit into Rantaro’s grasp. “However, I don’t know what you could possibly-” Rantaro cut him off by leaning in and kissing him again. Korekiyo seemed shocked for a second, but quickly got over himself, melting against Rantaro and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Rantaro pulled away a few seconds later, gently resting his forehead against Korekiyo’s.

“I love you,” he murmured, holding eye contact with his partner. “That was really fun, and I promise you’re not a bad person for doing any of it, and you don’t need to make it up to me in any way. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“...I see. Emotional aftercare, then. I assure you, I’m perfectly fine, Rantaro.” Korekiyo had started blushing again, his gaze slowly drifting down between them. 

“Just making sure. I wanted to say it anyway. I also wanna tell you that you looked super pretty, and I can’t wait to flip that around when you’re ready for it.” He gave him one more chaste kiss, then slowly sat up fully. “Now, since we’re both tired, how about we order food, cuddle, and watch cat videos on my phone?”

“I would like that,” Korekiyo carefully got off of Rantaro, grabbing his phone off the nightstand and handing it to him. “Is there any particular position you want to lay in?”

“Nope. Just get comfy and I’ll have the delivery guy leave the food at the door.” Rantaro opened the app to order their food, picking out a place he knew they both liked and putting in their usual orders like it was second nature while Korekiyo moved them into a comfortable position. The second Rantaro was done with his phone, Korekiyo took the phone from his hand, propping it up on a pillow. He pulled Rantaro into his lap, both of them facing the screen, and wrapped his arms around his waist. With a quick search, the videos started playing, and Rantaro quickly forgot them in favor of gently kissing Korekiyo’s neck and jaw. Within a few minutes, he had flipped around completely, straddling Korekiyo and doing his best to stay out of his way while still showering him in attention. He could feel Korekiyo relaxing into his arms, slowly but surely. The video would end up long abandoned after dinner, the two of them eating on their living room floor in whoever’s clothes they managed to find and pick up first, and after that, they ended up just reveling in one another’s company for the rest of the evening. After an afternoon like that, the domesticity was nice for the both of them, and that night, staring at Korekiyo as he talked Rantaro’s ear off about his latest favorite subject, Rantaro couldn’t help but lean forward and pull him into a hug mid-sentence.

“...What’s this for?” Korekiyo wrapped his arms around him immediately regardless.

“I just love you,” he muttered, burying his face into his shoulder. “More than you could know.” It would be a while before they parted again, but there, in one another’s arms, not candles nor wax nor rope nor past experience mattered, just the warmth shared between two partners in their apartment on a cold winter’s night. 


End file.
